Maraudettes
by Sasha Gray
Summary: Mmes. Reyna, Perry, Shawna, and Jane are proud to present the Maraudettes.


_Hey guys, so this is another of Rachel's fanfics and I love it, like A LOT! SO YOU SHOULD TOO! Read it. THANKS PEOPLES!_

_- Sasha! ___

**I don't own this stuff, and this has probably been done many times before.**

**But oh well.**

**I'm probably not going to continue this. It was just something I wanted to write. :3**

**Enjoyorsomething**.

**- Rachel**

"Shawna? Are you done?"

"Yeah, almost!"

Jane Potter yawned sleepily and rubbed her eyes. It wasn't very surprising that Shawna was still busy in the bathroom. In Shawna's mind, there was nothing better than a long, hot shower. And to Shawna, long meant staying in the shower until she went pruny. Then and only then could she get out.

"Reyna and Perry are waiting, Shawna! Hurry up!" Jane cried, running her fingers through her choppy black hair. The girl's hair was messy, no one could deny that. But she'd had it cut in a way that it could be messy without looking awful. When she was younger she'd had a bob. Because her hair was so messy, it made her look like a boy. Some people STILL called her James.

"Alright, alright!" And then the door to the bathroom opened, and Shawna Black stepped out. Her ebony hair was pulled into a loose ponytail with strands hanging around her face. Shawna's hair (unlike Jane's) was messy in a graceful way. It was ruffled and looked like she just woke up with perfect hair…and she did.

Jane jumped up and grabbed her bag. "Great! Now let's get down there, I'm starving!"

Only a few minutes later, Shawna and Jane were sauntering into the Great Hall, being greeted by the loud ruckus that was Hogwarts breakfast. They spotted Reyna and Perry and hurried over to their seats.

"'Morning, Moony, Wormtail," Shawna greeted gleefully, shuffling eggs onto her plate.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "How can you eat all of that and still keep your figure?"

Shawna swallowed and blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. "No idea, but I'm not questioning it."

Reyna chuckled and turned to Jane, waiting for her to make some sarcastic remark. But of course, Jane was busy. She had a small half-smile on her face and a dreamy look in her eyes. Reyna didn't need to follow her gaze to know who she was staring at, but she did anyway. There, at the other end of the table, was a tall, red-haired boy in their year. His cheeks were dusted with freckles, and his eyes were a bright green color that was impossible to find on anyone else. His hair was mostly straight, with only a few waves here and there. He was laughing at the moment, which only made him more attractive.

Of course Jane Potter liked him!

"Jane? Jane, dear? I think you're getting your sleeve in the butter."

"Hm?" The dark-haired girl started and immediately moved her arm. As Reyna had said, there was now butter sticking to her deep grey sleeve. Her cheeks flushed and she grabbed a cloth.

"Ah, Prongs. Only you would choose to fancy the one boy in the school that despises the Marauders." It was Shawna who spoke then, reaching across the table to shove her friend's shoulder.

Jane waved her away, then grabbed some toast. "Pass the jam?" The blonde beside Shawna, Perry, was the one to hand the small white bowl to Jane.

This feeble attempt to end the conversation didn't stop Shawna, who was busy snatching a pastry off of Perry's plate. When Perry gave her an indignant expression, Shawna rolled her eyes. "Bugger off, you'll live." She then took a bite and went back to the other, more interesting conversation. "Not that Liam Evans isn't attractive, of course. He's definitely attractive. I give you a gold star for sniffing out the good-looking ones. I mean…seriously…"

"Oi! I'm the one that fancies him, remember?"

"Right. All I'm saying is that there are other guys that you could—"

"Padfoot, shut it. Your longest relationship lasted about a week. You're in no place to be giving advice." Reyna ran her fingers through her sandy-brown hair and shot Shawna a look.

Shawna was also in no mood to be taking advice; it was the morning after all. "Reyna, what could you know about relationships?"

Jane rolled her eyes and brushed her bangs to the side. They were always getting into these tiny, meaningless spats. "Shawna, you're acting like you're the one with the furry little problem." She added an amused smirk at the end to lighten the mood. She gave Perry a look that clearly told her she better speak up.

She obeyed, of course. "Er…let's go back to the dorm, Shawna. I think I left my essay there."

Shawna groaned. She was in the middle of stuffing her face. She swallowed before moaning, "But why can't Moony…ugh, alright. Fine! Let's go, Wormy." She grabbed her bag and turned to address the other two girls. "Wait for us outside of Herbology."

After Moony and Prongs nodded in agreement, Shawna and Perry started off to the doors, Shawna gazing back at her food longingly as they did so.

Jane turned her hazel eyes on Reyna, who was busy reading the book in her lap, Hogwarts: A History. Reyna'd hardly touched the food on her plate. Shawna would've been ashamed. Jane smirked at that, but then remembered what she wanted to speak with Reyna about. "So…how are you feeling?" she asked cautiously.

Without looking up from the book, Reyna shrugged her shoulders and turned a page. "Fine. I mean, not fine. I kind of feel horrible, but it's not…that close yet, so I feel better than I do on…the day we're both thinking about."

The black-haired girl nodded and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. Generally, this conversation would be held in their dorm, so they normally didn't have to be so quiet about Reyna's so-called 'furry little problem'. "Sorry you feel like crap." Reyna felt bad a lot. Her troubles were worse than normal girl troubles. Way worse.

"Eh. You get used to it. And anyway, the test in History of Magic today has been keeping my mind off the crappy feeling." Another page in the thick book turned, and a soft sigh emitted from the thin girl's lips.

Jane quirked an eyebrow. They had a test? She didn't know about that. Then again, she had noticed that Reyna wasn't taking as much time to rebuke Shawna lately. "I didn't know we had a test today."

"Of course you didn't. You don't listen to a word Professor Binns says!"

Jane snorted. "No one but you does! I commend you on your ability to not fall asleep in that dreadfully boring class, but there are better ways to spend your time. For example, yesterday, I planned out the perfect prank for the Slytherins. We should-"

Reyna held up a hand, shutting her book with the other. "Save it for Shawna, Jane. We've got to get to Herbology."


End file.
